I'm Not Ready To Be A Parent
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: (This is the sequel to my Smosh AU fanfic Stuck in High School) When 17 year old Melanie Moat finds out she's pregnant. Her and Ian will have to learn how to juggle being parents with school, work, and just being teenagers. *if you don't like teen pregnancy stories, don't read*
1. Finding Out

**Ok, guys here it is. The sequel to Stuck in High School, and by the title you probably have a good idea of what it's about. I just want to say none of this actually happened, because this is an AU. Also, when I was thinking of ideas for the sequel at first I wanted to have them come back as juniors, but I really didn't see myself being able to finish it. Then I wanted to have them come back senior year, and have to deal with picking colleges, graduation, and life decisions. I couldn't see me finishing that either, and usually if I'm going to write a story I want to be able to see how it starts and ends. That way I have no excuses not to finish it. I was starting to get a little stressed out, because I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do. Then like a week ago I was watching Juno with my mom, and the idea just popped into my head. I could see myself finishing this one and possibly see a sequel to this as well, also I love babies ;-;. Ok, so what technically happens is Melanie finds out she's pregnant, and she and Ian will have to try to juggle being parents with school, work, and just being teenagers. They are in their senior year btw so they're seventeen almost eighteen. I was kind of scared to post this, because I realize teen pregnancy is a touchy subject. Like I always say though, there are two types of people, if you don't want to read you don't have to. Well, I think I've bored you enough with this long ass introduction, sooooo lets get started! :D **

**Discliamer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

*MELANIE'S POV*

I sat at the edge of my bed with the timer in my hand. My heart was literally beating out of my chest, and I was sweating like a pig. I was so scared of what the results would be. If I _was_ pregnant; I could only blame myself, and Ian. Fuck, what if I am pregnant? How would Ian handle it? Would he leave me? No, no he wouldn't do that; he said he loves me.

I sat still as I thought of what was going to happen. I was so lost in thought; I almost had a panic attack when the timer went off. With a scared feeling in the pit of my stomach I walked into my bathroom. I slowly picked up the pregnancy test and almost threw up when I saw the little plus symbol. _No, I can't be pregnant!_ I thought to myself, but the test said differently. In fact all three of them did.

I sat on the bathroom floor for about twenty minutes, still in shock. What's going to happen between me and Ian? What will my parents say? Oh crap my parents, I forgot about them. Also, I have no idea how to take care of a baby. I don't even know if I'm going to keep it. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I knew someone who might.

I quickly dialed the number and put the phone up to my ear. It started to ring until I heard a click.

"Hello?" A cheery voice said from the other line.

"Kalel, it's me Melanie." I said trying not to sound like I've been crying.

"Hey Mel, what's up?"

Right then and there I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Melanie?! Melanie, what's wrong?"

"I'll talk to you about it later. Uh, where are you right now?" I asked.

"I'm with Anthony, Ian, Matt, and David. We're all hanging out at Anthony's house."

"Can you please come over? Please Kalel, I'm so scared right now."

"Melanie, what happened?" Kalel asked, sounding greatly concerned.

"I'll tell you when you get here, just please come over as soon as possible."

"Ok, ok I'm leaving now. Do you want me to bring Ian?"

"NO!" I shouted in an almost aggressive tone. "Anybody, but him."

"Melanie, you're really scaring him. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said in a trembling voice.

It had been about an hour since I talked to Kalel, and I was starting to think she wasn't going to show up. If she didn't, then I would have no choice but to call Ian. Finally after what felt like forever, Kalel burst through the door.

"Melanie Moat, you better have a good reason for scaring me like you did. What on earth is the matter with you?" her voice was shaky, and her eyes widened when she saw me start to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call." I sobbed.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" Kale asked, sitting down next to me. She held me as I cried in her shoulder.

When I stopped crying I looked up at her. I hesitated, trying to find the right way to go about this. "Well, a month ago Ian and I had… uh… we did… um."

"You guys had sex?!" She asked in shock.

I nodded my head in response, but then continued. "About a week ago I realized I hadn't had my period yet, but at the time I really didn't think much of it. Then I started getting sick and throwing up. So, I put two and two together and…"

"You think you're pregnant?"

"Actually." I pulled the pregnancy tests out of my pocket, and then handed them to Kalel.

Kalel looked at them in disbelief. "Melanie, are you?"

"Yes." I said in a small voice. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH DUHHHHHH! I hope you guys like this sequel. I know it's probably not what you expected, but I thought it would be an interesting change :3**


	2. Keeping Secrets

**Did some research on pregnancy. There were weird pictures. Parents walked in. Awkward explanations. I think they're disappointed, not sure ._. Also I'm going to be giving random dates during this story, just to keep you guys on the up and up of this pregnancy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

**(August 27, 2004. Melanie- 6 weeks pregnant) **

* * *

*KALEL'S POV*

I stared at Melanie in shock. How could this happen? Well, I knew how, but Melanie is only 17. She has plans for college, and so did Ian. Oh, man Ian's going to flip when he finds out. He was already upset when I didn't let him come with me, and he's going to ask questions.

"Kal?" Melanie sniffled.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I should keep the baby."

I looked at her in horror, hoping she wasn't proposing what I thought she was. "You mean you want an abortion?"

"NO! No, I was thinking of adoption."

"Oh." I averted my eyes for a moment, but then glanced back up at Melanie. "Melanie, do you want to keep this baby?"

Melanie held her hands to her stomach, looking down at it. She then looked up at me nodding with a half smile, but then her smile fell. "Kalel, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to raise a child."

"Melanie, you're not alone. You have me, Ian, Anthony, your parents, Ian's parents, Mari, Josh, Matt, and David. We won't let you go through this alone."

Melanie smiled then hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered.

"By the way, when are you telling Ian?"

Melanie released me and looked at me in fear. "I guess I have to tell him." She mumbled with a slight chuckle.

"We can go over there now, if you want to." I suggested.

"No, I think I'll tell him on Friday."

"Mel, that's three days from now. You really need to tell him."

"I know, but I just want to be prepared with what to say. In the meantime this is our secret, and please don't tell him." Melanie pleaded.

I looked at her for a moment. I didn't agree with her waiting to tell him, and I also didn't want to keep secrets from Ian, but as Mel's best friend I had no choice. "Ok, but Friday I'm going with you to make sure you tell Ian."

"Deal." She said smiling, but then stopped. "What if Ian doesn't want to have the baby with me?"

"Hey, Ian is a great guy. He'll defiantly want to have this baby with you." I smiled.

Melanie giggled. "I'm going to be a mommy."

I walked through the front door of Anthony's house. I looked around for Anthony, but I couldn't find him. I walked back towards his room to see him and Ian blasting their ears out with music. How they could hold a conversation with all that noise would always be a mystery to me.

Anthony looked up when he saw me enter the room, and smiled. "Hey babe, how was Mel?" He asked turning the music down.

"Yeah is she ok?" Ian shot up from his chair, eyes filled with worry.

"Oh, yeah she's fine." I said nervously.

"Kalel, is there something you're not telling me?" Ian asked. "You seemed pretty worried when you were on the phone with Melanie. I think I'm going to go check on her."

"NO!" I quickly answered. "I mean no, you don't have to do that."

"Why not?" He narrowed his eyes.

_Shit._ I thought. "Um… Melanie has this like huge pimple, and, and she doesn't want you to see her like that." I lied.

"I really don't care what she looks like; I just want to go see her."He persisted

"Right, and you should, but… Melanie wants it to clear up before you see her." I lied again.

"That's stupid." He said folding his arms.

"Do you want to get in trouble with her? Because if you go over there, she's only going to shut you out! I yelled.

Ian looked taken back by this. "Ok, ok, geez. What's your problem, Kal?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "Look, just give Mel some space for a few days."

He looked at me with his hurt bright blue eyes. "did I do something wrong?"

_Well._ "No, but just give her some space."

"Ok. Damn she must have one serious zit." He mumbled sounding unconvinced.

A few hours passed, and then Ian had to leave. I sighed in relief once I saw him leave in his car.

"What was all that about?" Anthony asked thoroughly confused.

I pondered on whether I should tell Anthony or not. I knew I had to tell someone soon, because I was about to explode. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Ian."

"Is it about her pimple?"

"No, I made that up."

"Why?"

"Well.…" I said, trying to find the right words. "Did you know Ian and Melanie have had sex?"

Anthony suddenly started bursting out laughing. "You just found that out?!"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Yes! How long have you known?"

"Ever since Ian called me, like a month ago." He said while still giggling. "Yeah, he was bragging about losing his virginity for about two weeks."

"That is so immature! Do all guys do that?" I asked in shock.

"Yes."

"So you've told Ian and the other guys about _us_?"

Anthony chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Was I not suppose to?"

"Anthony!"

"What?"

"What we do together is none of their business." I snapped. I then rubbed my temples trying to stay on track. "Anyways, Melanie called me over because…. Because….."

"C'mon Kalel, you can tell me. It's not like she's pregnant, right?" He laughed, but soon stopped when he saw the worried look ok my face. "Oh… my… god." He whispered.

I nodded my head then sat down next to him. "Anthony, do you think?"

"It could happen to us?" He finished my sentence. "I-I-I don't know. Are you scared?"

"A little." I lied.

"Well you shouldn't be, and even if you were pregnant there is no way I would leave you." He smiled at me sincerely.

That's what I loved so much about Anthony; he always knew the right things to say. "Thanks." I smiled back, nuzzling my face into his chest as he hugged me tight.


	3. Telling Ian

**I actually don't have anything to say ._. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

I looked at my watch as I sat on the park bench. I was nervous when I got the call from Mel. She said she wanted to talk about _us_. That could have meant anything, but probably nothing good. Did I do something wrong? Was she breaking up with me? Oh god, what if she was breaking up with me? I couldn't handle that, she's my life. No, she couldn't be breaking up with me, we love each other. We even had sex to prove it. Maybe that's what this whole thing is about. Is she regretting it? I don't know this is all just so confusing. All I know is that I don't want to lose her.

I continued to think over the possibilities of what Melanie wanted to talk about as I examined my surroundings. The air was warm and inviting, and the sounds of birds were lulling in a way. I almost fell asleep, but soon tensed up when I saw Melanie pull up in her car. I waved to her to come and sit by me, but something was off. She looked scared; I wish I knew what was going on in her head.

As Melanie walked over to me, I saw Kalel and Anthony emerge from the car. What were they doing here? Oh man, this couldn't be good.

"Ian." Melanie sighed as she sat down on the bench with me. I could hear the sadness in her voice. "Ian, I need to talk to you."

"Melanie, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I love you; please don't break up with me. I can change!" I spoke rapidly. My brain was a mess; it was hard to think straight.

"What? Ian, I don't want to break up." Melanie said confused and a little hurt.

"Really? Oh thank god! Melanie, you have no idea how nervous I was."

"Ian, I would never break up with you." She smiled sweetly, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Well that does make me feel better." I laughed. "Oh, and by the way kalel told me about your little problem."

"What she told you!" Melanie gasped.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked confused.

"Well, how do you feel about it?" She asked nervously while twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh, um… it's gone now right?"

Melanie looked at me like I had just shot a puppy. "What?! No!"

"Whoa, calm down Mel. It's not that big of a deal."

"What?! How could you say that?!" She shouted in surprise.

"Look, I could squeeze it, or pop it for you." I suggested.

"Excuse me?!"

"Or you could poke at it until it pops, but it might cause infection."

"How could you say that?" She asked in disgust.

"Melanie, it's not that big of a deal." I laughed nervously.

"You are so immature, Ian Hecox!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. Melanie then got up from the bench and started to walk away.

"Melanie!" I called after her as I ran up and grabbed her hand.

She pulled away hastily, and then glared at me. "How can I trust you to help me raise a child if you don't take these things seriously?"

"Melanie what are you talking about?" I asked.

Her eyes then widened in fear. "What are you talking about?"

"Kalel said you had this huge pimple, and that's why you didn't want to see me."

"Ohhh…. Yeah, that's um… that's what I meant…."

"Melanie, what's going on?" I put my hands over hers, and looked deep into her eyes. She looked legitimately scared.

"Ian … I… I… I'm…." Melanie stuttered.

"She's pregnant dude!" Anthony yelled from behind a nearby tree.

I looked At Anthony who had just earned a hit from Kalel. I then looked at Melanie with wide eyes. "Are you really?"

She nodded her head as she started to cry. "Ian, I'm sorry."

"You're pregnant." I whispered to myself. "I'm going to be a dad."

My head was spinning so fast I could barely stand. I tried to balance myself, but I just ended up falling to the ground.

"Ian, are you ok?" Melanie whimpered.

"Um… I… uh…" I defiantly was lost for words. I loved Melanie with all my heart, but I couldn't be a dad. I was only 17; and what would my parents say? Though, there was something telling me to try. Try and raise this kid with Mel. Besides, if I never own up to my mistakes, then I'm just setting a bad example for my future kids. Also, I don't want a dude visiting me twenty one years later and telling me that he's my son, which would just be awkward.

"Ian? Ian? I knew you'd act like this" Melanie sobbed. "You probably want to dump me, and go out with someone who's_ not_ pregnant."

I looked up at Melanie in shock. "No, Melanie I would never do that… I love you." I stood up and immediately hugged her.

I could feel Melanie melt into my embrace as she hugged back. We stood there holding each other and she let out a sigh. "Ian, I want to keep this baby. I know we're young, but I think we should try."

"Mel… I think we should try too."

"I know it's going to be scary, and I'm really scared. But, it won't be as scary if you're standing here with me."

I looked down at her and smiled. She looked up and smiled as well. I was trying to find the right words. Maybe something romantic, but all I could say was this. "Melanie, no other child on this earth… will be loved as much as we'll love this child." I placed my hand over her stomach. "Our child." I kissed her passionately, and then looked over to Anthony and Kalel. Anthony was smiling at us, and Kalel was crying saying how beautiful this was. I glanced back over to Melanie and gazed into her eyes. This girl held my child, and I knew we were going to make this work.


	4. Telling The Parents

**hey guys I'm snowed in and we don't have power so I might not be able to post for the next few days, because my laptop might die soooo yea.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

*MELANIE'S POV*

"Ian, we have to do this." I said while rubbing my temples in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know we agreed to tell your parents about your pregnancy, and then go tell mine. But, I think we should have more people so…"

"So you can be a pussy and hide behind your dad?" I asked folding my arms.

"Hey, I'm not a pussy!" He protested. "I don't know if you've realized this Melanie, but your dad hates me. "

"He does not."

"Mel, the last time I was at your house your dad answered the door and said, 'you're still with this one?' In fact, that's what he said the last eight-hundred times. He hates me with a passion, and when he finds out I impregnated his only daughter he will kill me. You will be a single mother because I'm going to be six feet underground. Do you want that?" Ian asked in frenzy.

"Ian, don't be stupid," I snapped as I got out of the car. I walked up to the front door, practically dragging Ian behind me. I cautiously opened the door and trudged in with Ian following close behind. My dad and brother were watching the football game, and my mom was in the kitchen.

"Oh Melanie, is that you?" My mom asked, walking into the living room. She wiped off the flour on her apron, then walked over to me and gave me a hug. The she hugged Ian and said, "Hi Ian, how are you?"

"Good." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, Mel is that you?" My dad asked while turning down the TV. He glanced at Ian then sneered. "You're still with that one?"

"Dad, stop. You need to treat Ian with respect." I said in an aggravated tone.

"She's right Jeff; he could be the father of your grandchildren one day." My mom teased.

Ian then started to laugh nervously and uncontrollably. "Yeah, or you know I could die before that happens. Like I could be murdered, or brutally beaten, because of… heh… yeah." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

My dad raised his eyebrow at Ian curiously." You ok, Hecox?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be? Unless I wasn't, then the answer would be no. But, I'm fine so the answer isn't no, it's yes." Ian laughed again, which made my parents eye him suspiciously.

"Are you on drugs, Ian?" My brother asked.

"I wish." He muttered under his breath.

"Actually Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you." Ian and I sat on the couch while my dad sat in the chair and my mom stood beside him.

"What is it honey? You know you can tell us anything." My mom said, smiling.

"Unless you're pregnant," My dad interrupted, laughing. My dad continued to laugh until he saw our shocked faces. "You're not pregnant, are you?" He chuckled nervously.

I started to sniffle. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry."

"Melanie, no," My mom whispered.

I nodded my head as the tears fell down my face.

My dad stared at me in shock, and then narrowed his eyes at Ian. "You did this!" He roared.

"Uh… um… to be fair she wanted it, too." Ian stuttered.

"You're dead Hecox!" He yelled as he got up from his chair, making his way over to strangle Ian.

Ian, though, was too fast. He ran past my dad, and around the couch as my dad tried to catch him. Ian finally made a break for the stairs, my dad chasing after him.

I was screaming at them to stop, but they just kept going. My mother and I followed them upstairs while my dad and brother tried to catch Ian. They almost had him until he had shut himself in my bedroom and locked it.

My dad was practically beating the door with his fist. "Open the fucking door!" He bellowed.

"No, I don't want to die yet!" Ian screamed.

My dad finally broke the door in and grabbed Ian by his hair.

Ian, who was whimpering in fear, was being dragged by the head back down stairs and was shoved back onto the couch.

I knew this was where I had to step in. I stepped in between my dad and Ian. "That is enough! You have no right to treat Ian like this, Dad!"

"Melanie, he's no good for you, and he got you pregnant. Now, what I want you to do is get an abortion, and break up with him." My dad demanded, pointing at Ian.

I looked at him in shock." I'm not getting an abortion or breaking up with Ian. We are going to raise this baby together."

"You will if you want to continue living in this house," My dad said narrowing his eyes.

"Well then, I guess I'm not living here anymore." I sobbed. Without looking I ran out of the house, and Ian followed close behind. I climbed into the car and slammed the door behind me. I started to cry, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me; it was Ian.

"You ok, babe?" He asked soothingly, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah…no… let's just go to your parents' house. Maybe I could stay with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, baby." He cooed.

Ian drove us over to his house, and had his parents meet us in the living room. As he explained our situation, I tried not to cry. His parents sat there in complete shock, unable to say anything.

Ian's mom finally broke the silence. "Ian, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry, mom." Ian said while looking at the ground.

"Where, when did this even happen?" She asked.

"A little over a month ago," Ian's cheeks then went beet red as he continued, "In the back seat of my car in the movie theater parking lot."

"IAN!" His mom gaped at him in surprise. Ian's mom then looked over to her husband. "I told you to keep a better eye on them."

"I didn't think they would do anything stupid!" He protested.

"How? "

"Damnit Cheryl, look at him. I thought he would lose his virginity after he left the house."

"Thanks, Dad." Ian mumbled sarcastically.

"Listen, all joking aside, we're glad you decided to take responsibility and keep the baby." Ian's dad said.

"Yes, and you're more than welcome to stay with us, Melanie." Ian's mom chimed in.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Well, that's settled." Ian's dad stood up from the couch. "Oh, Melanie, where do you prefer sleeping? Melissa is staying with us for the rest of the summer, and we are defiantly not making you sleep on the couch." He then smiled and turned his direction to Ian. "Where do you think she should stay, son?"

Ian blush wildly as he spoke. "How about she sleeps in my room?"

"Well, that may be the best option, considering you already slept with her."

Ian rolled his eyes, and then guided me upstairs to his room.

I lay on my side, looking out the window at the full moon. I felt Ian's arms wrapped around my waist, and his face was buried into my neck. I was too nervous to sleep, but with Ian with me I felt most calm. And, that calmness drifted me off into some much needed sleep.


	5. First Check-Up

**So, I have no idea what happened yesterday, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me manage my stores. For anyone who has posted a chapter story on here would know that you need to be able to go to manage stories to post a new chapter. I just assumed throughout the day yesterday that they would have it fixed, no. I had to look up support forums on the website, and I found one with the exact issue I was having. Apparently a lot of people were having this problem too and it wasn't only me. After looking through some of the reviews I found a way I could get to my manage stories which was how I was able to post the new Beyond the Fence chapter yesterday. I was so happy, because it took me for freaking ever to find a way to post chapters I was literally crying tears of joy. But, everything is fine now, and everything seems to be fixed so enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

**(September 8, 2004. Melanie- 8 weeks pregnant)**

* * *

*MELANIE'S POV*

"C'mon girls, we need to leave for the doctor's office," Ian's mom called out.

Kalel and I walked down stairs, laughing and giggling. When we got down stairs, Ian was getting his shoes on and Ian's mom was already in the car. I looked at Kale and smiled. "Thanks for coming with us."

"No problem, Mel." Kalel giggled. "Besides, Anthony is at his dad's since school starts back up in two days."

"He's been going to his dad's a lot lately," I said while slipping on my flip-flops.

"It's probably because he just misses him." Kalel assumed.

"Well there's that, and because of his mom's new boyfriend." Ian chimed in.

"His mom has a new boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, his mom is dating this guy named Phil. He's living with them."

"Anthony hates that guy, and they get into it a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if one day Anthony beats the hell out of Phil." Ian said while opening the door.

When we walked outside, I had to shield my eyes from the sun. It was a hot day in Sacramento and I was so not ready for a doctor to be all judge-mental. I could already hear them saying how irresponsible I am, and how I needed to wait and blah, blah, blah. Like seriously, I already knew the consequences of pre marital sex; I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't ready. I just didn't expect I would get pregnant.

I sighed as I got into the car. Kalel sat up front while I sat in the back with Ian. The car ride was silent and awkward. I laid my head on Ian's chest and started to drift off. I could feel him pull me in and wrap his arm around my shoulder.

Once we arrived to the hospital, we all got out of the car. I was hesitant to go in there, but Ian held my hand and guided me in. it made me feel so good that he was being so supportive. When we walked into the waiting room, I looked around and saw a woman with her baby. I smiled as the woman bounced the baby up and down on her lap, and the baby started to giggle.

"That's going to be you in nine months." Ian whispered into my ear, kissing me on the cheek.

I laughed, and then made my way up to the front desk.

The lady at the desk smiled warmly at me. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Um, yes I have an appointment with Doctor Miller."

"Let's see." She said while tapping her fingers on the computer. "Melanie Moat?"

"That's me."

"You can go in now, if you want," She said not looking away from the computer. "The room is on the far left, it's the third door from the elevators."

"Oh, thank you." I sighed as Ian and I walked into the hallway. We walked into the doctor's office, and I was already sweating. I waited patiently as the nurse gave me a small check up. We then waited another ten minutes until a woman walked in. She had her brunette hair tied in a ponytail. She was pretty, and looked in her mid thirties.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Miller." The woman said smiling brightly, sitting across from Ian and I. "You must be Melanie." She said, shaking my hand.

"Yes, ma'am, and this is my boyfriend Ian." I said, motioning to Ian.

Ian stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

"I see you think you're pregnant; even took some pregnancy tests?" Doctor Miller asked.

"Actually, I took three." I mumbled.

"That's ok; you just wanted to be sure." Doctor Miller reassured me. "Ok, I have some news: You are indeed pregnant." She looked through her notes." So, I have your results, and you are already eight weeks along. Also, your baby seems healthy, and everything looks alright. So, how old are you two, If you don't mind me asking?"

"I knew that was coming." I thought. "Well, Ian and I are both seventeen."

"Ah, you two are pretty young, but that's ok. To be honest I have been a doctor to many expecting mothers. A lot of them were ready and some not so ready. Some of the women I see do not deserve to be mothers, but are married. Though it is more respected to have a child after marriage, love is love. And, I can tell you two will be great parents and will love your child very much."

"Thank you." I said with tears in my eyes. I smiled to myself because I knew we would be ok.

* * *

**Hey, I just wanted to say that the reason I named Anthony's mom's boyfriend Phil is because of the movie Child's play2. Andy's foster dad's name was Phil and he was a d-bag. No offence to anyone named Phil though. **


	6. First Day

**A little bit of advice: NEVER look up ianthony fan art on Google images with the safe search off. There were some interesting pictures, I was all like why hello there… goodbye ._. Although I did see a picture of Anthony's face on an ant which made me laugh to the point of tears XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, Pewdiepie, or anything related to them. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

I covered my ears as the alarm clock went off for the second time. I groaned shifting positions in the bed not wanting to get up. I fell back to sleep for about an hour before I felt someone shake me.

"C'mon Ian, you need to get ready for school." Melanie groaned.

I peered up at her through the covers, and she was already ready for the day. "I don't wanna!" I whined.

"Ian, it's the first day of school of our senior year and you will not make us late."

"Just five more minutes." I complained.

"We don't have five minutes, school starts in thirty minutes."

"What?!" I shrieked and frantically got up and fell out of bed. I ran around the room collecting my clothes and putting my school supplies in my backpack. "Pants! Where are my pants?!" I panicked.

"Right here by the bed." Melanie giggled, handing me my blue jeans.

"Thanks babe." I said kissing her on the cheek.

Once I got ready, I drove Mel and me to school. We met up with Anthony and Kalel, then Mari and the guys. I looked at my schedule and was happy at the classes I got. I had government with Anthony, Melanie, and Lasercorn. Gym with Joven, and Melanie. Track team practice with my friend Chris. Algebra 2 with Mari, Anthony, and Sohinki. Child development with Mari, Sohinki, Lasercorn, and Joven. And, American history with Lasercorn. The rest of my classes didn't have any of my friends in them.

School dragged on until it was lunch, and I had just got out of track practice so I was starving. I met up with the gang to eat at our table. Everyone was already at the table laughing and having a good time. "Hey guys what's up?" I smiled, setting my tray between Anthony's and Melanie's.

"Nothing much… other than WE'RE FUCKING SENIORS!"Lasercorn shouted in joy. "This is the last year before we're free of this hell hole, and I will be the first to call gang shenanigans!"

"Gang shenanigans?" Sohinki asked while Joven shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah, if I'm going to leave this school I'm going to leave with a bang." Lasercorn smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"What kind of bang?" Kalel asked.

"You know… TP-ing the principal's car, writing profanities on the bathroom stalls, peeing with the door open."

"Please, that's child's play." I huffed. "I pee with the door open all the time."

"He really does." Melanie chimed in. "it's disgusting, and sometimes he'll yell 'hey Mel, wanna see if I can make it in from here?'." She said, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, but this is different… it's just something we could do secretly."

"Sounds like a gang bang." I laughed while sticking out my tongue.

"More like a game bang." Anthony joined in.

"Hey that's not a bad name." Lasercorn stood up from his chair and fist pumped the air. "GAME BANG!"

"Sit down before you get us in trouble." Mari laughed.

Lasercorn obeyed Mari's command and sat down with a small pout.

"So how's the baby, Mel?" Kalel asked smiling.

"Yeah, are you going to go shopping for baby clothes, or look at baby names, ooh ooh or buy baby toys?" Mari squealed with anticipation.

"Dang Mari, calm down." Sohinki laughed.

"Matt, either let me be excited about this, or you give me a baby." Mari teasingly glared at him.

Sohinki choked on his water in response, and soon started to blush furiously.

"Can you imagine if Mari and Sohinki had a kid? It would be Asian _and_ Jewish. The kid could probably just look at the math homework and it'd be done." Lasercorn laughed.

"That kid will also be all stubborn when it loses a video game. 'No, it wasn't me it was the lag!'." Joven mocked in a nasally voice.

"Could you imagine if Lasercorn had a kid? He would probably be in a lot of sports, playing with balls." Sohinki shot back. "And, heaven forbid Joven has a kid. Holy crap, just imagine little Jovenshires running around." He shuddered.

"Actually, I do have ultrasound pictures, if you guys want to see." Melanie suggested.

"Heck yes!" Mari exclaimed.

Melanie passed around the ultrasound pictures one by one. I remember being in the doctor's office with her when she got them. I was so amazed that something so tiny was going to be a baby in like eight months. It scared me a little just thinking about it. What if I drop it? What if I'm a bad parent? What if it doesn't like me?

"Wow, they're amazing, Mel." Joven smiled.

"It looks like a peanut with Elvis hair." Lasercorn said squinting.

"You mean how your yearbook picture looked?" I laughed.

"At this stage you can tell the baby looks like Ian." Anthony teasingly smirked at me.

We all laughed, but were soon cut off when we heard someone shouting.

"What the hell are you doing, foreign kid?!" A voice shouted.

I turned around in my seat to see none other than Mark Shooter and his gang laughed at a blonde haired kid before pushing him down. "What's that, a game boy? Fucking nerd!" He laughed, throwing it on the ground.

"Is anyone going to stop him?" Kalel asked in shock.

"Yes." Anthony answered as he got up from the table and hastily walked to where Mark was, being followed by Lasercorn and Sohinki.

The rest of us got up and followed Anthony as well, to see the action.

"Hey dude stop!" Anthony yelled, pulling Mark off the frightened boy.

"Yeah Shitter, pick on someone your own size." Lasercorn piped up.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business, Laserporn!" Mark snapped. "Let's go guys." He commanded, and then walked off.

"You ok dude?" I asked, helping the kid off the floor.

"Yeah, thanks by the way." The boy said with a thick accent.

"Sure, no problem." Anthony smiled. "What's your name?"

"Felix, Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. I'm the new foreign exchange student from Sweden." He stated.

"Whoa, try saying that name three times fast." Lasercorn laughed.

"Thank you again; I don't know why that guy was being such a jerk. I guess it's because I don't have many friends." Felix sighed.

"Well you do now." Anthony said as the rest of the group agreed.

"Really?! Thanks bro!"

"No problem man." I chuckled.

* * *

**So, I put pewds in the in the story because why not? :) This story needs a few ducks.**


	7. Anthony's Birthday

**Hey, ok for this chapter I want to focus on Anthony life and his relationship with his mom, dad, Phil, and most importantly Kalel, for reasons. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. It was six in the morning and I didn't want to get up. I guess it was just one of those days. I hated these day, I hate how it makes me feel. I don't know how to describe the feeling, but I feel as if I'm getting repeatedly punched in the stomach. After that I don't feel anything, and I start to feel numb. The worst part is it's nothing physical, it's all emotional. There was no medicine I could take for this.

I dragged myself out of bed, not ready to face the day. I trudged to the bathroom and took a small shower. Once I finished I then slipped on some clothes, still feeling like crap. I looked at my watch and realized I still had to pick up Kalel for school. With along irritated sigh I hurried down stairs to get some breakfast before leaving.

Once I got to the kitchen I saw my mom cooking breakfast, and Phil was at the table, looking at the paper.

I hated that guy with a passion. Not only is he a lowlife drunk, but he's only like twenty seven. My mom was way too good, and too old to date Phil. The worst part is how he talks to me and my brothers. He speaks to us like we're trash, and we're just obstacles getting in the way of him and my mom. I swear if he lays a hand on my brothers, or me. I'm going to beat the shit out of him.

"Oh, hi sweetheart." My mom said cheerfully. "I didn't know you were up."

"Yeah." I mumbled while looking at the ground.

"Well, come over here and give me a hug, birthday boy." My mom smiled with her arms out inviting me for a hug.

I gave a small smile, and then went over and hugged her. I sighed, realizing I was now considered an adult. I had been waiting for my eighteenth birthday forever and now it was finally here.

"Yeah, now you can finally move out and stop mooching off your mom." Phil grumbled.

"Sorry Phil, what?! I couldn't hear you!" I shouted.

In response Phil grabbed his head in pain. "Shut up you little twit. I have a serious hangover."

I turned to him and smirked. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." I sang.

"Seriously? Anthony, you're such a little kid sometimes." Phil retorted back.

"Whatever." I looked back over to my mom. "Hey mom, I'm going to dad's after school."

"Ok hun, whatever you need to do." She smiled.

"Yeah, go back to your daddy's house. So you can escape the oh so horrible life you have here." Phil muttered.

"Ok Phil, that's enough." My mom snapped.

"At least I have a dad." I said angrily as I picked up my bag and walked towards the door.

"You don't even know my dad!" Phil shouted.

"Yeah, and neither did your mom." I retorted back. I looked over at my brothers who were sitting on the couch, staring at both of us in shock.

"Let's go you two; I'll drive you to school." And with that I left for school with my brothers leaving behind my worried mother, and a bewildered Phil.

School went on forever. I mostly went through the day not talking to anybody, other than Ian and Kalel. I nearly jumped out of my seat when the last bell rang. Not even saying bye to anyone, I walked to my car, got in it, and left.

It took at least an hour to get to my dad's house, but it was worth it. I liked spending time with him. Also, he wanted to celebrate my birthday with me.

When I got there I walked up to the front door, not worrying about knocking.

"Hey, dad I'm here!" I called out, setting down my stuff.

"In the kitchen!" I heard my dad yell back.

I walked into the kitchen to find my dad sitting down with a small cake in front of him. As I moved closer I saw that on the top of it said 'Happy Birthday Anthony'. I smiled, sitting down in the chair across from him. After lighting the candles and blowing them out to make a wish. My dad passed out the cake.

"So, what did you wish for?" He asked.

"If I told you it won't come true." I laughed.

"Oh right. Hey, you thirsty?" He asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Mmhhmm mymouhisfuwlofwoclatwake." I mumbled, already stuffing half of the cake slice in my mouth.

My dad came back with two cans. "Here since you're a man now you can have _one_. Just don't tell your mother."

"Thanks dad, but I've kind of already had beer before."

"Ok, well let's just pretend you hadn't." He chuckled while lifting up the can. "Cheers to being an adult."

I lifted mine as well and we clinked them together. "And hopefully I won't lose any of my hair." I teased.

"So, tell me. Did Ian really get his girlfriend pregnant?" My dad asked after a while of silences.

"Yeah, how do you know about that?"

"I was talking to your mom and it just came up into conversation. Man, that kid has some bad luck."

"You talked to mom?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes Anthony, I talked to your mother. She said she was worried about you…."

"Dad, don't start."

"She said she was worried about you being over here all the time."

"Well, I'd stay home more if it wasn't for Phil." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

My dad furrowed his brow in concern. "What did he do?"

"It don't matter." I said smiling while taking another bite out of my cake.

* * *

I knocked on the door waiting for Kalel to answer. I had called to hang out with her at her house. Her parents were currently out of town and I wanted to spend time with her. I'm so glad she said I could, because I was about to get into it with Phil _again_. That guy just needs to get off my case. He's not my father and I'm an adult. I don't have to listen to his bull shit.

Finally the door opened and Kalel stepped out in her pajama shorts and tank top. "Hey baby." She smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, thanks for letting me come over so late."

"No problem. What's up?" She asked as she sat down on the top step.

"Just, I don't know." I sighed, sitting down next to her. "Do you ever feel like life is just going too fast?"

"No, what are you talking about?" She asked with slight concern.

"It's just that we're seniors in high school and I just turned eighteen." I looked up at the moon in the calm dark sky. "It feels like just yesterday I transferred to this high school, and I sat behind this really weird girl with librarian glasses."

Kalel giggled shoving me playfully. "Hey, I didn't have contacts back then."

"And, I remember when she dropped her pencil. I said excuse me miss I think you dropped this." I chuckled.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled facing me. "Anthony, why are you so scared of growing up?"

"I'm not. It's growing up so fast is the problem. Aren't you scared that one day you're going to die? And that whole thought just scares me." My voice wavered.

"I'm not scared." Kalel said. "I have an amazing, sweet, sexy boyfriend to stay by my side."

"Yeah? And who is that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." She giggled, pulling me in for a kiss.

I kissed her back, passionately. I loved how Kalel always made me feel better. How she always makes me feel less alone.

"You know I never did get to give you your birthday present." She smirked. "And, since my parents aren't home, and my mom's wine cabinet is unlocked. We could…."

"Yes!" I said, without letting her finish her sentence.

She laughed at my eagerness, and then guided me into the house.

_Maybe this wasn't that bad of a birthday after all._ I thought.


	8. Fights, Decisions, And More Fights

**Heyyyyyyyyyy waz up? Finally after like a week? I've updated. Also, this week's Smosh episode's "behind the scenes". Anthony freaking broke Ian's nose (I think). Now he looks like Owen Wilson! Nice job, Anthony, you dingus! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

**(October 15, 2004. Melanie- 15 weeks pregnant)**

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

_This sucks._ I thought to myself as I tried to veer my attention back to the lesson. It was hard though, because I couldn't get over the small fight Mel and I had last night. I could still remember the way my voice sounded. I sounded like a complete douche of a boyfriend, and I hurt Melanie's feelings. I tried not to think about it, but the scene _once again_, played through my mind.

"_Ian?" Melanie asked. _

_ "Yeah?" I said, not breaking my attention from the sonic game I was currently playing. _

_ "We need to talk."_

_ "Yeah… ok… sure." I mumbled, still not breaking my focus from the TV. _

_ I assumed that reply made Melanie upset, because she soon got up from her spot, and turned off the TV. "Ian!" She yelled in an aggravated tone. _

_ "Hey, not cool, Mel! I was in the middle of playing a…." _

_ "Well, now you're listening to me. Ian, we need to start making more money. We need to save up for a home, and a better car. We need to save up for the baby."_

_ "What's wrong with my car?"_

_ "Uh… earth to Ian. Everything is wrong with your car. Not to mention you got it at a junkyard, it's dangerous and gross." She snapped. _

_ "Well, we're fine. I'm already working, and…." _

_ "Ian, that's not enough! You need to start taking more responsibility. What will happen when I'm at college and you have to take care of the baby?" _

_ "Whoa, who said you were the one who got to go to college? Maybe, I wanted to go!" I replied angrily. _

_ Melanie stared at me in shock. "Yeah, but Ian I actually have a plan on what I want to do with my life. And, none of it includes playing house wife for you!" She shot back. _

_ "I didn't say you were, but maybe you should consider my feelings before you go bossing me around!" I yelled, standing up from the couch. _

_ "I am not bossing you around! And even if I was, you wouldn't listen anyway!"_

_ "Well you know what!? I'm done listening to this conversation! You know, since I apparently can't do anything right!" _

_ "Oh yeah Ian, just blame everybody, but yourself! You're so immature and inconsiderate!"_

_ "MEHH!" I yelled, making a face at her. _

_ "Mehh!" She replied back, angrily walking up the stairs. "Oh, and I hope you think that couch is comfy, because you are defiantly not sleeping with me!" _

_ "You can't kick me out of my room!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. _

_ "Watch me, dickweed!" She screamed, slamming the door. _

_I ran up to my door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I sighed, leaning against the wall. _

I was such an idiot. Melanie was just trying to prepare for the future, and I didn't even give her a chance to explain. Not only that, but I practically told her that she wasn't allowed to go to college. Which, it's been her dream to study in arts at Yale University. Of course she should be the one to go to college. I don't even know what I want to do. The only thing actually like doing is running track, and helping Anthony with his Videos for Smosh. But, you can't make a living off running, or messing around on the internet.

I couldn't stop staring at Melanie. She made sure to sit as far away from me as possible, and people were even starting to ask if there was something wrong. That isn't surprising since we've practically been connected at the hip since we got together. I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't talk to me. I don't think I've ever seen her so mad before. I mean she has yelled at me plenty of times, but she's never just ignored me. Well, not for this long anyway. I just hope she can forgive me for what I said. Man, I really am a dickweed. I'm like the king of dickweeds.

"Ian!" My teacher yelled.

"Wha?" I snapped my head back to my government teacher.

"Ian, you're needed in the office. I've said this like three times."

"Sorry." I muttered as I got up from my seat and walked out the door.

I walked into the office, only to be told that Principal Miller wanted to see me. Principal Miller used to be the assistant principal until Principal Riggs got fired. He was a pretty cool dude. He used to be a counselor, so he doesn't really yell at kids like Riggs did. So, I'm sure whatever I did, he would go easy on me.

Once I walked into his office he smiled up at me. "Hello, Ian. If you could take a seat right there, that would be great." He said, motioning to the chair in front of him.

"Am I in trouble?!" I blurted out.

"No, no I just think we should have a talk."

"Oh, ok."

"So, what's up? What's Ian been up to?" He asked.

"Uh… Ian is fine." I chuckled.

"Good, good. How are you and Melanie?"

I winced at the mentioning of her name, but apparently he didn't noticed and continued.

"Did you know my wife is a doctor?" He asked as if it was no big deal.

"No, I didn't even know you had a wife."

"Yes, and I also have two kids. Here is a picture of them." Principal Miller turned the picture frame that was on his desk. It was a picture of a woman and two kids.

I recognized the woman instantly it was Melanie's doctor. She was really nice and really understanding. "Doctor Miller is your wife?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep, and she told me about these two young parents who were expecting." He said with a half smile.

_Oh no, here it comes._ I thought. "So, you know?"

"Yes, and I want to know if you and her are… um… ok."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, being a parent is a big responsibility, and it can be very frightening sometimes. Not just for the mom, but for the dad too."

"I realize that you're worried Principal Miller, but we're ok."

"Can I tell you what I did when my wife was expecting our first kid?"

"Sure."

"I never really thought of it as a big deal; I thought that taking care of a baby would be a piece of cake. Well, let me tell you it wasn't. And, it upset her, because she didn't know why I wasn't taking it as serious as she did. She thought that I wasn't paying attention to her, but really I think I was avoiding the situation as much as possible because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"The usual things fathers get scared about, wanting to keep her and the baby safe, wanting to make my kids proud, wanting to make my wife proud. My wife saw this as avoiding her, and we got into fights a lot. Just make sure that you are giving Melanie as much as attention you can, and that you two are communicating."

"Will do. Is this the only thing you called me down here for?"

"No, I called you down here, because I wanted to know if you would be one of the speakers for the senior award ceremony. It's happening a few months before graduation, and I think you would make an excellent speaker."

"Really?" I laughed nervously. "Uh… yeah, sure." I smiled, not really knowing how to respond.

"Good. You can go now, and the bell has already rung. So you're going to your next class."

"Ok, thanks for everything." I said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Could you please tell Mr. Moss to stop running around the school, pelting people with sunflower seeds and yelling shenanigans."

"What?" I busted out laughing. "Yeah, I tell him whenever I see him." I walked out of the office and headed to my next class. I was about to walk around the corner when something caught my eye. It was Melanie, and she was talking to Mark Shooter. He was smiling and stuff, but she didn't look so pleased. I got closer to them, trying not to be seen.

"So, I heard you and Hecox might break up." Mark laughed.

"Well you heard wrong." She replied with an annoyed tone.

"C'mon Mel, when are you going to dump that loser and be with a guy who makes you happy?"

"Excuse me, Ian does make me happy." She shot back coldly.

"Ooh feisty, I like it." He growled.

That was enough for me. I stomped over there and stepped in between both of them. "Is there a problem here, Shooter?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, and it's you, Hecocks." Mark replied.

"You need to stop hitting on my girlfriend, and bothering her before I kick your ass."

"Ooh I'm so scared." He laughed. "Hey Mel, if you ever decide to leave this loser… call me."

"Don't worry I won't." She sneered as he walked away.

I looked up at Melanie and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled back.

"I'm sorry." We both said in unison.

"No, I'm the one should be sorry. I was being way too bossy." Melanie giggled. "And I made you sleep on the couch."

"No, it's my fault I didn't take your feelings seriously."

"Well, let's just agree that we're both idiots that are sorry, and in love."

"Deal!" I said excitedly grinned ear to ear, happy that Melanie wasn't mad anymore.


	9. The New Girl

**Hey was up, it's been like what? 10 billion years since I updated this story. Well it seems everything is working out ok for the gang and even better since there is no Courtney right. Well, there is no Courtney in this story, but there is a surprise. EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

MELANIE'S POV*

I was glad Ian and I made up. I don't like being mad at him especially when I need them most right now. I didn't mean to yell at him, but I was just scared, and all these pregnancy hormones and… I guess I was an emotional mess. Ian kept telling me he wasn't mad and that he was the one who should be at fault, but I still didn't believe him.

All and all this year seems to be starting out pretty good, except for my swollen belly. I know I'm going to have to let people know eventually, but I know once I do everyone is going to start making fun of me. So, until then I'm just going to hide my stomach in big sweatshirts and hoodies.

I walked down the hall with Mari and Kalel. We were laughing and joking around when Kalel suddenly stopped us. "What?" I asked.

"Who the fuck is that?" She asked angrily.

"Who?" Mari asked.

"That bitch who's flirting with Anthony." She growled.

I looked over to see a girl who was fairly pretty talking to Anthony, Ian, and Felix. She had dark brow curly hair, and bright green eyes. She was giggling and playfully punching Anthony in the arm. I could see why Kalel would be upset, but Anthony was not that stupid to cheat on Kalel. He was a sweet guy who loved her very much. "Wow calm down Courtney." I teased.

Kalel took a deep breath, but still looked enraged. "I am not acting like Courtney." She said calmly. Kalel looked back over at the girl and sighed. "I'm sure she's a nice person and all, but if she does not get her hands off Anthony I'm going to set her on fire with a blowtorch."

"Ooh, set who on fire with a blowtorch." Said a voice from behind.

I turned around to see David, Matt, and Josh smiling at us. "Just some girl talking to Anthony." I said. I looked over at Kalel who was still fuming. She usually doesn't get mad about this kind of stuff, but then again Kalel has been acting really moody and emotional lately. It's like she's the one who's pregnant, or something.

"Oh you mean, Tara?" Josh asked with a wide grin. "She's a new girl. Man, she is smoking hot, and I hear she's really easy."

"You're sick dude." Matt glared at Josh.

"What?" He said in defense. "It's true; I heard that she got kicked out of her last school for sleeping with one of the teachers."

"Don't believe everything you hear, Joven." I giggled.

"Yeah, well don't look now, Mel, but she's flirting with Ian." Josh snickered.

I turned back to see Tara running her fingers over Ian's arms, and then going over to feel Anthony's muscles.

"Oh hell no!" Kalel and I both shouted in unison. We both charged over to where they standing. I grabbed Ian by the shirt and pushed him out of the way while Kalel stood in between Anthony and Tara.

"Uh excuse me." Tara gasped.

"That's right excuse you! And, I suggest you feel someone else's muscles before I bash you fucking teeth in!" Kalel yelled.

"Who the hell are you two?" She sneered.

"I'm Kalel, Anthony's girlfriend."

"And I'm Melanie, Ian's girlfriend."

Tara narrowed her eyes at us, and then smirked. "Well, well, that's very cute, but I don't care."

Was this chick for real? Did she seriously just say that? I looked back at Ian who was in complete shock, and then at Anthony and Kalel who were looking at me. I then looked back at Tara who was just standing there with that stupid grin on her face. I wanted to punch her so bad, but I didn't want to get in trouble. I was going to be civilized about this. "It was nice meeting you, but I think you should leave mine and Kalel's boyfriends alone."

"How about I do whatever I want and you shut up." Tara replied, which gained an 'oooh' from the small crowd of people before us.

"Girl fight!" Lasercorn cheered which earned a hit from Mari.

"Listen I don't know who you think you are, but I want you to stay away from Ian and Anthony unless you want me to kick your plastic ass." I snapped.

"At least I have an ass."

"Your personality doesn't count, bitch." Right then I felt something hard connect to my face. Tara had punched me in the face.

Ian immediately crouched down next to me and lifted my head. "Mel, are you ok? Your nose is bleeding!"

I put my fingers up to my nose and felt wetness. I looked back up at Tara and glared at her. "You punched me in the face!" I got up instantly and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her to the ground. I went to punch her when I felt some grab a hold of me, it was Ian.

"Stop Mel, she's not worth it." He said kissing me on the cheek.

I looked down at Tara, who was on the ground. "You're right, she's not." I smirked, knowing Ian would stand up for me no matter what.

"Why don't you shut your mouth." Tara spat.

"Sure, right after you shut your legs." I retaliated.

"I'm not from America, but I'm pretty sure that was a BURN!" Felix butted in.

"You're real mature." She said sarcastically.

Bite me! I yelled. I grabbed Ian's hand and walked away from the scene. We were walking to the nurse when Ian spoke up.

"Mel, that was so bad ass." He smiled.

"Shut up, Ian." I smiled back, and then kissed him. The kiss reminded me of how much I loved Ian, and how perfect we were together. Ian was going to be the father of my child, and if Tara wanted wants to try and ruin that, she would have to get through me first.

* * *

**How do you guys like, Tara? I like to call her Courtney #2.**


	10. Surprises

**So, I was going to have a poll for what the baby's name should be, but I already found names sry ;-; But, on the upside the names are soo cute :D Also, surprises in this chapter BIG surprises. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

**(November 13, 2004, Melanie - 19 weeks pregnant)**

* * *

*MELANIE'S POV*

I sat in the waiting room with Ian and he was holding my hand. I was so scared because this was the appointment where we would find out the sex of the baby. Of course Ian wants a boy, but I wouldn't mind having a little girl. A little girl to dress up in cute outfits, talk about boys, and play Barbie dolls. But, then again a little boy wouldn't be bad either. I just don't know.

"What are you thinking about?" Ian asked in a soft voice.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Do you think we are going to have a boy, or a girl? "

"I don't know, but I want a boy," he said persistently.

"Well, what if we have a girl?"

"But I want a boy."

"Ian, I can't just choose the sex of the baby," I laughed.

"You could try."

"Melanie Moat?" A voice asked, interrupting our conversation.

I looked up to see that it was our turn to go in and see the doctor. I got up anxiously and walked in through the double doors with Ian.

After about twenty minutes with the nurse taking various tests, I finally go to sit down on the hospital bed. I mean seriously, my back was killing me and I think my ankles were swollen; which is weird since i'm only nineteen weeks along. I rested on the small bed for about thirty minutes until I heard the door open. It was Doctor Miller.

"Hi Melanie, honey, how are you doing?" Dr. Miller asked sweetly.

"Fine, but my back and ankles are a little sore," I mumbled.

"Well that's ok and completely normal for women in their second trimester. Now let's see what these test results say," she said, looking at her clip board. "Hmm… well everything seems ok, and the baby seems healthy as well."

I sighed in relief. I was glad I was at least doing something right; I mean this whole watching everything I do is nerve racking. I have to watch what I eat, I have to watch how I sleep, and I have to do these weird yoga poses and crap to keep healthy or whatever. And it is so exhausting, especially with school and everything. Also, Ian and I have been spending less time together and we live in the same damn house. We both have school, Ian has taken double shifts at his job, and I'm doing these pregnancy classes every Thursdays and Fridays. I mean I miss him so much, like how things use to be. I just don't know anymore, but we've already made up our mind to keep the baby so that's what we're going to do. I just hope that once the baby is born, things will go back to normal.

"So, you've been eating all the necessary food groups, been getting eight hours of sleep, and doing minor exercises?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yes. "

"Grades ok, all of your school work getting done on time?"

"Yes ma'am," Ian and I replied.

"Good, good." She smiled. "Uh, we're almost done here; all that's left is the ultra sound. Now, do you two want to know what the sex of the baby is going to be?"

"Yes," I said as both Ian and I nodded our heads.

"Ok, well let's get you two set up then."

* * *

"Oh my gosh Ian, I can't believe it; we're having a boy!" I squealed excitedly as Ian drove down the road.

"Yeah Mel, it's going to be great," Ian said while smiling. I'm going to teach him all kinds of cool stuff… like shaving."

"Don't _you_ still need to learn how to shave?" I asked giggling, but then broke into laughter at his very unamused face.

"Fine, then you can teach him how to shave," Ian laughed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I gasped, covering my mouth.

"I was only joking!" He laughed. "Calm down, Mel. You know you're beautiful."

"I know," I said still scowling at him.

"I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrow for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, and I love you?"

"And?"

"And… you make me a better person?"

"Damn straight." I assured him.

"Hey, I'm kind of hungry," Ian said after a few minutes of silence. "Want to go out to eat?"

"Sure, but can we drop by Kalel's house? I want to show her my ultra sound pictures," I said excitedly.

"Yeah, and maybe her and Anthony can come with us to go get some food."

"Good idea." I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

It only took us a few more minutes to get to Kalel's house. Once l stopped the car, I hopped out and ran to the front door. I knocked on it repeatedly until someone opened it; it was Kalel's mom.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Cullen," I laughed nervously. "Is Kalel home?"

"Kalel and Anthony are up in her room. I would advise you to be careful, Melanie. Kalel has been feeling very ill lately, I think there's a stomach bug going around," Kalel's mom said, shutting the door behind us.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up Mrs. C." I smiled as I ran upstairs to Kalel's room. When I reached her door I knocked on it, just to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything.

"M-M-Mom go away!" Kalel shouted. It sounded like she'd been crying.

"I hope Anthony didn't break up with her," I whispered. "Kalel, it's me, Melanie," I said, knocking on the door again.

"Melanie?!"

"Kalel, are you ok? Can I come in?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yes, but only if it's just you, or Ian".

Once I heard the lock to the door click I opened it quickly. When I walked into Kalel's room I saw both her and Anthony, sitting on the bed. Anthony had his face buried in his hands, and Kalel was crying, clutching something in her hands. I got closer to see that it was a pregnancy test, and it took me a moment to put two and two together.

Kalel looked up at me and handed me the small stick. I stared in horror at the small little plus sign. I then looked back up at Kalel with sudden realization: she was pregnant.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST MUTHA FUCKAS! WHERE IS MY OSCAR?! Kalel is pregnant! What is this black magic?! XD I don't know, but it's about to get real dramatic up in hurr. It's gonna be so dramatic you're going to have to go watch Degrassi just to calm down from all this drama. Seriously though, where is my Oscar? I'm starting to feel like Leonardo Dicaprio over here XD too far? nah.**


	11. Confessions

**Ok decided to update. Don't tell me, Kalel is pregnant. Yep. Shits about to go down? Most likely. Bring it on. XD (ps. If you did not get that reference then you need to reevaluate your life choices.) Also, some heavy stuff goes down in this chapter. I just wanted to remind you all that this is fiction, none of this actually happened. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

**(November 20, 2004. Melanie- 20 weeks pregnant, Kalel- 9 weeks pregnant)**

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

"I can't believe Kalel is pregnant." I groaned, sitting in my small computer chair.

"Dude, relax it's going to be ok." Ian reassured me. "Listen; when Mel got pregnant, we were both really scared."

"So you're not scared now?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm terrified."

"Ian dude, you're not making this better."

"When did this happen?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"I don't know."

"Well, How far along is she?"

"I don't know." I repeated.

"Well did you and Kal ever have sex without a condom?" Ian asked.

"Uhh…" I rubbed my temples slowly. "The last time we did that was… crap!"

"What?"

"The last time we had sex without protection, was on my birthday."

"Oh, well happy birthday." Ian laughed.

"Shut up dumb ass." I snapped. "I didn't think anything like this would have happened."

"So." Ian said after a few minutes of silence. "Are you going to keep the kid?"

"No, we're putting it up for adoption." I sighed in relief.

"Really, is Kalel ok with that?"

"Yeah… uh… I mean she seemed ok with it. She agreed with putting our kid up for adoption." I mumbled. She had to be ok with it, right? We talked it over, and we both agreed that we weren't ready to be parents. Though Kalel did seem a little down about it, but she needs to know this is for the best, we just aren't ready.

"You know you still have to tell your parents even if you aren't keeping the baby." Ian said.

"I know." I muttered. "In fact when Kalel gets done with volleyball practice we're going to tell our parents."

"Hey, doesn't her practice end in ten minutes? You should probably get going."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me upload my flash animation on Smosh then I'll go." I laughed.

"Yeah I should be leaving too, Mel wants me home."

"Ok man, wish me luck… I'll need it."

"Luck!" Ian said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Kalel and I sat on the couch nervously. We were surrounded by my mom, my dad, and Kalel's parents. My brothers were at their dad's for the weekend so this would be the perfect time to tell them. We had called our parents and ask to have a talk with them. I told Phil to leave the house for tonight, but he wouldn't leave and I'm not going to fight with him. That's the last thing Kalel and I need right now. For the occasion Kalel made some vegetarian stir fry stuff and told my mom she didn't have to cook tonight. I didn't really mind, because I love Kalel's cooking anyways.

Once dinner was over, Kalel helped my mom in the kitchen while all the parents talked. I thought this would go smoothly until Phil waltzed into the room. I told my mom to tell him to stay in their room until Kalel and her parents leave, but of course he didn't listen.

"You're supposed to be in the room." I growled as he walked pass me and my dad.

Phil stopped and narrowed his eyes at me. "Calm down, I just came in here to get a beer."

"Well, you could have at least waited till my girlfriend and her parent's left." I snapped.

"Well I didn't." He smirked, but his smile fell when his eyes landed on my dad. "Who are you?"

"My name is Derek Padilla, I'm Anthony's dad." He said, putting out his hand.

Phil looked at my dad's hand and then back at him then at me. "Yeah it's a pleasure." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I assume you're Phil, Elizabeth's new boyfriend?"

"No shit." Phil said with a dry laugh. "You're just as smart as your smart ass son." He laughed, pointing at me.

"What a paradoxical accusation." My dad pointed out with a sly smile.

"A para-what-ical?" Phil asked.

"Exactly." My dad smiled.

Phil was prepared to say something else, but instead shut his mouth, and went into the kitchen.

I turned to my dad, who was still laughing and said. "You know he's right."

"About what?" He asked.

"About you being as much of a smart ass as I am." I laughed.

My dad chuckled slightly, and then put his arm around my shoulder. "Anthony, there are two things the Padilla men are cursed with: Being sarcastic smart asses, and having undeniably great hair."

I laughed along with my dad as we made our way over to the couch. Kalel was already out here and so was my mom. I glanced over at her and she glanced back. We both nodded our heads as if we understood each other, we knew it was time.

"Uh actually mom, dad, Mr. and Ms. Padilla, there is a reason why we called you all down here." Kalel said.

"Yes, and it's very important." I butted in.

"Well, what is it sweetheart?" Her mother asked.

"Yes Kalel, don't be afraid to talk to us." My mom added.

"Well… uh… mom…and uh dad… and everyone… I'm… I'm pregnant." Kalel cried.

Our parents stared at her in shock, unable to speak. I looked around the room; it was starting to get really stuffy in here. Ok, ok I needed to calm down; I could already feel a panic attack coming along.

"Kalel, please tell me you're joking." Her mom said.

"No, it's true." She sniffled. "Anthony and I have been having sex and I just…." Kalel put her and over her mouth, unable to finish.

It was now starting to get really hard to breath, and I could already feel the tears trickle down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest, and started to shut everyone out. This was not good.

"Anthony, ANTHONY!" I heard a voice say.

I looked up to see it was Kalel's dad who was saying my name. I started to shake even more, because I knew what was going to happen next.

"Anthony? Anthony, look at me!" He yelled.

I looked up and tried to hold my gaze without crying.

"Anthony, this is no time to be crying. You are a man, and you need to act like it. Do you see this?" He said while pointing to Kalel.

I nodded my head.

"This is your girlfriend, and she is now holding your child. Now, you need to stop crying. You are going to be a father, and you need to start acting like a man. You need to own up to your own mistakes."

I nodded my head again and tried to control myself. "O-ok… I-I-I… think I'm ok." I stuttered.

"Good." He said.

"I think what we need now is a plan. Do you two have one?" My dad asked me.

"We're going to put it up for adoption." Kalel said. "Anthony and I have decided that we aren't ready to be parents yet."

"I'm ok with that." My dad said, and everyone else in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anthony, how did this happen?" My mom let out a small cry.

"Mom I…."

"He couldn't think to wrap it before he tapped it." Phil said as he took a sip from his beer.

"Phil!" My mom yelled, embarrassed.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow you sure know how to pick'em Lizzy." My dad mumbled.

"Oh shut up Derek!" My mom snapped. "I don't see why you're being so snug, because you are obviously the one who is setting a bad influence for Anthony."

"I what?" He laughed in disbelief.

"He's always spending time with you and you're too lenient. You're always going against my word, like that time you gave him the computer after I specifically told you not to. You are always doing these reckless things and it has rubbed off on Anthony." She huffed.

"I can't believe you are actually blaming me for all this. Especially when you should be blaming yourself."

My mom gasped. "How dare you!"

"Yeah, not fun when the tables are turned on you, is it? You live in this fantasy world that all parents live in. You think that Anthony isn't fault for his own actions, because you don't want to blame yourself for how you raised him. Well guess what Liz? He's going to make mistakes, and blaming me isn't going to fix the problem." My dad said as he stood up.

"Yeah, well did leaving me here with a two year old at the age of twenty two fix the problem? Did living an hour away, when your son was trying to find ways to bring us food from the grocery store, did that fix the problem? Oh, what about not being here for Anthony when he needed you most, when he was slashing his wrists, when he would cry in his room for hours and hours. Did that fix the problem?!"

"Where were you?! Because I know that if you paid attention to him, then he probably wouldn't of had to go through all of that crap!"

My mom had tears in her eyes. I looked up at her with red eyes. I don't remember my parents fighting this bad, and I don't see why they're blaming each other. It's not their fault, it's mine. My mom was and still is a single mother with three kids, and she can't be there for me every waking moment. She raised me the best she could, and can I say she did an amazing job at it. My dad shouldn't be blamed either. He had to find work and moving was the only option. And, buying me that computer was the best thing that ever happened to me. He always listens to me, and stands up for me, and he doesn't judge me. I love both my parents, so I don't see why they are blaming themselves. Also, none of that stuff has anything to do with Kalel being pregnant, and it's completely irrelevant to the main issue.

"Wow, you really need to think about what you say before you say it." Phil said, taking another sip from his beer.

My dad looked up at him as if he grew a second head. "Are you really that stupid?! Shut up!"

"Hey don't tell him to shut up!" My mom yelled.

"Yeah, don't tell me to shut up." Phil laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled, stepping to my dad's side immediately. "You have no room to talk, you pill junkie. Why my mom ever started dating you is something I will never understand."

"I could think of three good reasons." Phil smirked.

"You shut your alcoholic mouth, my mother is a saint!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kalel screamed, catching all of us off guard. "Did everyone just forget about me being pregnant? Anthony and I called all of you here to tell you guys about this issue we're having, not to start a freaking soap opera. I swear if someone yells one more time I will go off." She growled.

I snapped out of my heated stare with Phil. I completely forgot that Kalel and her family were even here. I ran over to her and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry Kalel… I-I didn't mean to upset you, or anything." I whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry Anthony it's not your fault." She said, hugging me back. "I'm just really scared."

"Kalel, you don't have to be scared, because I'm going to be right here with you. I don't care if I have to walk on broken glass, I would do anything to make you happy. You're so perfect… and I know I'm not, but I swear I'll always be here for you. So you don't have to be scared." I smiled.

"Anthony." She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you."

I looked back at her in astonishment. We never said I love you to each other before. I mean I did say I was in love with her when I confessed how I felt about her two years ago, and I always think it, but we never actually said it. "I love you too." I croaked. And, in that moment no one was here around us. It was only me, her, and our baby.

* * *

**Soooooo yeah ._.**


End file.
